<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Metal Can't Touch by indiscreetlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434026">Things Metal Can't Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove'>indiscreetlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, i have to, i love me some cute gfs and angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has been angry with Blake, she has all the rights to. But after the fight with Adam, there was another thing that made Yang upset.</p><p>-</p><p>Set in Volume 6 to 7.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Metal Can't Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YAY!  I hope you guys like it, this is before all the AWESOME visual changes because I love me some angst and some long haired Blake.<br/>twitter: @adorasmile</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened so fast.</p><p>Then again, every thing around us seemed to be fast.</p><p><em>Time</em> was never on our side, why would it be this time? Blake came back and with her all the thoughts that I had hidden away, locked in a memory that turned into a nightmare walking in day light. She also seemed troubled, thinking things she shouldn't, focusing on the wrong problems. I was never mad- I never blamed her for my arm. I just needed her there when I woke up. She was the last thing I saw, she was the first thing I wanted to see. </p><p>And it all happened so fast.</p><p>First it was the farm village, haunted with Grim. Then we came to Argus and now, Adam.</p><p>I didn't think much on that fight, honestly; only she was on my mind. And we took him, we took who haunted us, who came between us. I did it for my arm, for Beacon, for myself and... for her. As I held her on my arms and placed my hand on her wet cheek, I realized: I wasn't going to <em>feel </em>her with both of my hands, right? I couldn't feel her warm tears or when she placed her hand on mine. I wanted to feel that, more than anything. And it started something in me.</p><p>It was on my thoughts when I held her hand on the ship, it was on my thoughts when we first arrived at the academy.</p><p>The night in Atlas was <em>wide</em>, I noticed. That high up in the sky made it clear of how many stars were there, with the Moon. And it shone so bright. It was our first night there but I couldn't sleep. They signed us a room, bunk beds like we used to have at Beacon. I liked having those because, sometimes, when my hand was hanging off the bed, I could feel her fingers grazing ever so softly at mine. Sometimes I wouldn't notice, but, there were the times that I did it on purpose. Nights that I couldn't sleep, when I needed comfort. She would be there, reassuring me. I look into my arm, my robotic metal arm; this wasn't going to be possible anymore, was it?</p><p>"Yang?"</p><p>I looked at my side and couldn't help but smile. Blake woke up and walked towards me with a drowsy face, slowly blinking her eyes as her cat ears lazily perked up. </p><p>"Can't sleep?"</p><p>I don't know if was the drowziness on her voice or the affection - maybe both - from her tone that made me smile. I reached out a hand for her in which she didn't grab, but, instead placed her face on it. She first flinched, probably from the cold of the metal prosthetic, but then nuzzled into it, letting out a soft purr. Her eyes were shining under the azure color of Atlas, and, frankly? She was like a goddess herself.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Too cold?" I said in a low tone, to not wake the others</p><p>"Yeah, but I can manage cold."</p><p>"You sure can."</p><p>I let out a chuckle and she let go of my hand to sit in front of me, on the window. She looked outside and I followed her, the ships patrolling the night.</p><p>"It seems like they never sleep."</p><p>"How could they endure this much?"</p><p>"I don't know, how are you doing it?"</p><p>"The pure feeling of hope keeps me awake." I made a joking tone, trying to sound like Ruby and she giggled.</p><p>She kept looking outside the window, but I looked at her this time. She was stunning, really stunning. Then I looked down on my arm. Ever since she came back, I wasn't able to touch her. Of course I hugged her, touched her hand, face, but it never seemed like it was enough. It was like I needed every part of me to <em>feel</em> that she was there, that she was real and not going to leave. To make her feel precious enough, needed enough, loved enough. I know this is the only good way of doing that, but how can I do so if I don't have-</p><p>"Yang." that tone of voice. I looked up to her and her ears were down, although her eyes were on mine. She was troubled. "I'm sorry, again. It was my fault that you lost your arm. It's my fault, I hurt you, I wasn't there. But I meant what I said. I swear I'm not leaving, I swear!"</p><p>Blake looked at the verge of crying and my hands were on her cheeks before I knew it.</p><p>"Blake, I'm not mad anymo-"</p><p>"Of course you are!" she said with a struggled voice that came out broken. It tore something in me, but it made me also listen "Do you think I couldn't notice? You look at your arm everytime when you're around me. I am sure it's because I remind you of what happened, I'm the living token of that day. "</p><p>"Wait- so you noticed?"</p><p>"Of course I did, you're not the subtle type."</p><p>And then I chuckled and she did too, letting some tears fall from her eyes. I caressed them away and scooted closer, so we would both have our foreheads touched together, just like we did earlier. I caressed her cheeks, let her sob a bit more, and then, calmly, I voiced:</p><p>"You know why I look at my arm too much? It's because I realized I'm not going to... touch you anymore with it. When my arm falls from the bed, I won't feel your warmth touching my fingers, I can't even feel the warmth of your tears now. Ever since you came back, all I wanted was to make sure you're precious, that I need you, that I... miss you. And I've longed so much for this. You have no idea how much I... I wanted to..."</p><p>I was a loss at words. That, finally caming out of my mouth. There were three words I couldn't say out loud, out of fear. But there was so much and I sounded so weak; I hated it. I wanted her to feel reassured, but, now, I'm the one asking for it. Again and again. I sighed and started to take my hands of her, but she grabbed them.</p><p>"Well, if that's it, then you're silly, Yang."</p><p>"Hey, what?"</p><p>"You're silly. If you weren't there, at that moment, I wouldn't even been here. I'm not saying I'm grateful that you lost your arm, I'm just grateful that I'm here. And that you still can... touch me."</p><p>She then came closer, her hands were on my legs, caressing softly. Her eyes were on mine and her cheeks were blushing. I was paralyzed, but she was in motion. Her hands crawled all over my body, as if recognizing and knowing it for the first time. It sent shivers and warmth wherever she touched and when I came to realize, her body was too close, as was her face. I could feel her breath over mine. She placed my hands on her waist and then hugged me. It wasn't a common hug, though. She pressed every inch of her body on mine, no gaps in between. I could feel every inch of her, even her legs that she wrapped around me as she sat on my lap. And then a little sound. She pressed the button, and my prosthetic fell off, leaving only what remained of my true arm. She then took it on her hand and placed a kiss on the very edge.</p><p>"I'm grateful that I still can be touched by you."</p><p>It suddenly sunk on me. It was true, what she said. If I wasn't there at the right moment, she would have been killed. I would be here, without her. Then I remembered: the first time I woke up after Beacon, asking for her and having my father fill me the news. It reminded me when I first saw her at Haven, when I had to give up the urge to go to her. I was so angry. I needed her so bad... I wanted her there!</p><p>"Yang?"</p><p>ITears fell from my eyes and blurred my vision, but, I could see, even like that that Blake was worried. Probably thinking she overstepped her boundaries, and so she begun to move away, proving my point. With that one arm on her waist, I kept her there, closing the gaps again.</p><p>"No, stay."</p><p>She smiled and pressed her forehead against mine, one hand holding my face, the other on what was supposed to be my arm. She covered it with her palm and brought it closer to her head so I could feel her. And I was, entirely. Every heartbeat, her hair that tickled my face, every part of her. I was whole. I was holding her the way I wanted. And as I silently cried, I also begun to think that she was right- I was also grateful that I only lost my arm. I could have lost her. I have the prosthetic, but, a whole new Blake? No, she was unique, never to be compared to any other human or faunus living at this planet. She could never be replaced.</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>"I need you."</p><p>"I need you too."</p><p>I looked at her eyes and saw that she started to cry too. We caressed each other's faces, chuckled and cried too, until we felt calm enough to leave only sniffles and smiles on our lips.</p><p>"I swore to you I'm not leaving."</p><p>"I know you aren't. I just wanna make sure you know that I-"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>I widdened my eyes and looked at her, she was blushing and smiling softly.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>That's when I noticed the crippling urge I had to kiss her. There was one part that I didn't feel yet. As if hearing my thoughts, Blaked inched closer and pressed her lips right on the corner of mine. She kept it there briefly, and I wished more. But then, she broke our tight embrace to get away and get up.</p><p>"Come, let's go to bed. It's easier to hug that way."</p><p>She took her time getting away from me, her hand inviting me leaving my face slowly. I looked at her go to her bed and open up a space, holding her blanket up. I smiled at her and took another look from the window. We deserved that, after so long. I looked at my side, at Ruby with her arm down to Weiss bed and she holding her pinky softly. Guess we're not the only ones with these kinds of "secrets". I got up, walked over to her and was welcomed into her embrace, our legs intertwined and our faces ever so close.</p><p>"I don't regret rescuing you from Adam."</p><p>"The first time or the second one?"</p><p>"Both." I laughed and so did she.</p><p>"I don't regret rescuing you either. Both times."</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>"Yang?"</p><p>"Blake."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>I smiled. Pressed my lips on hers, but not in a kiss, only to say:</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>And then I pecked the corner of her lips.</p><p>"But do not think I'm going to give you what you want."</p><p>"Like you don't want it too."</p><p>"What can I say? Do what I say, not what I do."</p><p>She giggled and we held ourselves tighter. She slept first, I wanted to stay awake a bit more, but, the feeling of her heartbeat, her soft purr it sounded like lullabies. But, at this time, I wasn't afraid of sleeping because I knew she would be the first thing I saw when I wake up and she was the last thing I saw before falling asleep.</p><p>I want to do this everyday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love me some White Rose too, so hope you liked it!<br/>twitter: @adorasmile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>